A love at first sight (Un coup de foudre)
by LaetiMusa
Summary: Un One-shot narrant une histoire d'amour entre deux âmes, un coup de foudre au détour d'un champ de bataille entre un shinigami et une femme morte récemment. Pardonnez-moi si je suis nulle en résumé, attention un peu fluffy puisqu'il a été écrit il y a longtemps mais une belle fin!


Avant de le lire, sachez que j'ai écrite cette histoire il y a de cela 4 ans. Donc, ça peut être trop sentimental à certains moments. Elle est aussi une song-fic inspirée de _You_ d'Amy Lee, et les paroles sont traduites de l'anglais.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et le mange Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. L'image quant à elle appartient à l'artiste Warrior-of-ruin.

Alors...Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Song-fic_

_Hinata x Tôshiro_

_Les mots sont venus de ce crayon  
Des mots doux que je veux te donner  
Et je ne peux dormir, j'ai besoin de te dire... Bonne nuit_

Comme toutes les nuits,son regard rêveur s'attardait à regarder les milliers d'étoiles brillantes dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux blancs comme neige qui se promenaient avec ses étoiles. Ses étoiles éclairant son visage,ses traits doux et fins. Ses étoiles éclairant l'espace. _Comme lui, éclairant son cœur_.

Comme toutes ses nuits,son regard neutre et glacial fixait la nuit venant juste de tomber. Ses yeux bleu-vert étaient accrocher,à se qu'on pouvait appeler des poussières d'étoiles. En les regardant,il les trouvait d'un blancs immaculés. _Comme ses yeux à elle._

_Quand nous sommes ensemble je me sens parfaitement bien  
Quand on m'éloigne de toi je tombe en morceaux  
Tout ce que tu dis est sacré pour moi  
Tes yeux sont si bleus, je ne peux regarder plus loin tant que nous sommes allongés dans le calme  
Tu me chuchotes, Amy, épouse moi, promets que tu resteras avec moi  
_

Allongée sur l'herbe, ses cheveux bleu-nuit éparpillés,elle posa son regard sur la personne assise à coté d'elle puis la détailla. Ses cheveux blancs,sa peau légèrement basanée,ses yeux bleu-océan et son regard froid. Il portait toujours sur lui son shihakusho et son haori par-dessus mais ce jour-là,il a juste délaisser ce dernier, ce qui lui donne un air un peu plus décontracté. Leurs regards vagabondaient le ciel couchant, hypnotisés par les couleurs bleu-orangé et voilettes. Puis doucement sa main bronzée vint se poser délicatement sur la sienne, toute pâle. Son cœur fit un sursaut et elle regarda leurs mains.

« Sa main contraste avec la mienne,pensa-t-elle ».

Et malgré les années (ou siècles) à combattre,sa main était toujours douce. Certes elle était rigide, à cause de ses nombreux combats,et à la fois douce. Elle réchauffa son cœur. Inconsciemment, ses doigts diaphanes s'entrelacèrent avec les siennes. Ses joues blanches rosirent brusquement et un petit sourire vint orner son visage, ce que remarqua Toshirô qui détourna les yeux pour la regarder.

Le cœur d' Hinata commença à battre fortement lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux du capitaine. De même pour lui. Il ne regarda que ses yeux immaculés d'un blanc pure et innocence tandis qu'elle ne fixa ses orbes d'un turquoise vive et glacial à la fois. Tout doucement, il baissa sa tête jusqu'à appuyer son front contre le sien.

Dire qu'il y a quelques mois auparavant, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Jusqu'à ce jour...

_Oh tu n'as pas besoin de me demander, tu sais que tu es mon unique raison de vivre  
Tu sais que je mourrais juste pour te garder, pour rester avec toi  
D'une façon ou d'une autre je te montrerai que tu es mon ciel de nuit  
J'ai toujours été derrière toi  
Maintenant je serai toujours à tes côtés_

Flash-back

Jusqu'à ce jour où on l'a laissée pour morte. Lors d'une mission qui avait mal tournée. Seule, angoissée ,abandonnée et mourante. Étendue sur l'herbe souillée par son sang, ne regardant qu'avec des yeux presque vitreux la nuit sombre. On l'avait juste abandonnée sur un champ de guerre. Ne fixant que le noir devant elle, elle se laissait mourir sans espoir et sans l'honneur qu'ils auraient du lui donner. Elle ferma ses yeux pour la dernière fois. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait encore sur ce champ de guerre. Mais plus étonnant, elle était encore vivante. A côté de son propre corps. Chamboulée et pâlie par la vue de son propre cadavre, elle ne ressentit que plus-tard les deux spectres imposantes installés entre elle. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes étaient trop lourdes. A peine elle fut retombée qu'une des ombres la rattrapa et la reposa délicatement par terre tandis que l'autre s'avança dans le but de l'apaiser, ce qui marcha d'ailleurs. Cependant après quelques minutes, elle fondit en larmes, abattue et en même temps atténuée par autant de tensions. Ce fut là qu'elle remarqua la chaîne enchâsser dans son cœur. Ainsi que l'ombre s'approchant tout doucement vers elle.

On lui avait attribué la tache de se rendre dans ce monde éloigné de la Soul Society. Le monde shinobi, s'appelait-il. On lui expliqua la particularité de ce monde (à savoir que se sont des ninjas qui y vivent), puis avec sa lieutenant, on l'y envoya sur le champ.

Arrivé sur la planète, ce qu'il vit fut un champ de guerre. Sur la plaine, seuls les corps déchiquetés baignant dans leurs propres sang étaient au rendez-vous. Bien sûr à côté de leurs propres corps se trouvaient les âmes défunts. Sans perdre une minute, lui et sa vice-capitaine se chargèrent d'envoyer les esprits vers l'autre monde. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua des formes bouger très légèrement à côté d'un corps. Trois plus précisément. Deux tigres aux pelages blancs et aux reflets bleus protégeant la silhouette d'une femme, assise à même le sol, la tête entre ses mains. Curieux, il voulut s'approcher mais les tigres réagirent et se placèrent face à lui,l'air menaçant.

« Ils possèdent du reiatsu?! » examina-il stupéfait, mais il comprit la seconde d'après qu'il n'était fait que de ça, en plus de particules spirituelles.

Alors qu'il était prêt à sortir son zanpakutô, la femme releva sa tête et se retourna pour croiser les yeux du capitaine.

_Et la lavande rencontra le prince des glaces._

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêter. Ils se détaillèrent chacun, s'observèrent timidement, le coeur tambourinant fortement. Pour _le prince des glaces_, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentit un tel sentiment. Pour _la lavande_, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentit comme ''hypnotisée'', c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus décrocher les yeux de cette homme inconnue face à elle, même si lui aussi la fixa... passionnément? D'une démarche un peu hésitante, il se rapprocha de la frêle allure et lui demanda:

« Quel est ton nom? »

La mousmée le dévisagea encore incrédule et lui répondit d'une petite voix:

« Hinata...Hinata Hyuga ».

Fin du flash back

Après ça, il la conduisit à la Soul Society accompagnée de ses tigres et la présenter devant le Soutaichô afin de l'entraîner comme shinigami.

_Tant de nuits je me suis endormie en pleurant  
Maintenant que tu m'aimes je m'aime  
Je n'ai jamais pensé que je le dirais  
Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait toi._

Dés l'instant où ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, un léger frisson la submergea puis une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle. Cette sensation enivrante ne fit qu'accroître lorsqu'il pris possession des ses lèvres. Elles se touchèrent avec douceur. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent avec indulgence. Leurs poitrines s'effleurèrent. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient mais même après . Lentement, sa main glissa le long de son dos pour se nicher sur sa nuque approfondissant légèrement leurs embrassades tandis que les mains de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent chétivement à son dos. Après plusieurs minutes à s'enlacer, ils se séparèrent essoufflés, l'un suffoquant et l'autre empourprer comme une tomate. Il se nicha au creux de son cou, paisible. Fermant leurs yeux, ils se détendirent jusqu'à ce qu'il lui posa une question:

« _Hyuga?

_Hai?

_Crois-tu en l'âme sœur? »

_Fin._

* * *

...Donc, quels sont vos impressions? (soyez honnêtes mais pas insultants !) ^^


End file.
